


pour decisions

by BoyishStutter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter
Summary: Jououchi and Kaiba reunite after years apart and spend an evening drinking, rekindling some forgotten passions.





	pour decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribcaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribcaged/gifts).



> this is a small ficlet i wrote a few months back for a friend during the holidays

“Oh my god.” **  
**

Kaiba frowns and glances at Jounouchi, wary of the man’s exclamation - nothing good ever came from that particular grin he was sporting.

“You  _hate_ wine!”

He rolls his eyes, taking a deliberate sip from the glass Jounouchi poured for him and fights the urge to wince.

It doesn’t help.

Jounouchi is outright laughing now. He’d be more offended, but he’s already feeling pleasantly buzzed and warm and he can’t bring himself to berate Jounouchi for the delight the man takes in mocking him.

“I don’t  _hate_ it.”

“You think it’s  _gross_ , you wish you were drinking  _anything_ else! Absolutely  _unbelievable_ …” Jounouchi trails off into a mumble, that Kaiba struggles to follow, “I run into you after  _years_...try to do something  _nice_ …”

“What?”

Jounouchi blushes, or maybe he’s just flushed from the alcohol - Kaiba can’t tell. 

“I said - I can’t believe a rich boy like you can have such bad taste.”

Kaiba snorts. This is an old routine, one he knows well, despite it being a few years since their last exchange.

They’re both sitting on the couch in his apartment, and he lets his head roll back lazily, answering by rote, “You wouldn’t know good taste if it slapped you in the face.”

Jounouchi shifts, edging closer to Kaiba, “Oh, yeah?”

He’s never been able to tell if Jounouchi sounds so belligerent because of his accent, or if it’s just how the man talks.

“Yeah,” he says, watching Jounouchi’s tongue dart out to wet his lips.

Kaiba swallows - definitely an old routine.

It’s hard to remember why they stopped doing...whatever it was they were doing. They never labeled it. In the haze of the wine and late hour, he honestly can’t think of a single reason why they didn’t.

He  _does_ remember wanting more. He remembers laying next to Jounouchi and being terrified by how badly he wanted to stay like that.

“Well, Mr. Twenty-Four Karat Gold,” and god, what does that even  _mean_ , “I’m not the one choking down a decently priced wine and acting like it could kill me.”

“It could,” Kaiba tries to counter, but grows distracted by how close Jounouchi has gotten to him on the couch.

“Baby,” Jounouchi accuses, but it sounds too much like an endearment. Kaiba closes his eyes, his senses feel both dulled and heightened at the same time. He can feel the heat radiating from the man beside him but it’s like time has slowed down.

“I missed you.”

It should feel out of place given their conversation, but it doesn't. It's said so softly that Kaiba can't even feel startled by the words. The only thing he can feel is how much his heart aches knowing the words ring true for him, too.

It’s easier to say now - in the darkness of a late winter’s night, with his eyes still closed, “Me too.”

“Kaiba…”

And, suddenly, he doesn’t want to talk anymore. He doesn’t want to think about what they used to have or what they could’ve been. He doesn’t want to do anything but kiss the man in front of him. So, he does.

It’s like they never stopped. It’s familiar and comforting and oh so  _good_.

They separate, foreheads touching and breath mingling. It’s a tender moment and Kaiba knows he shouldn’t break it, but…

“You taste like fucking wine.”

Jounouchi just laughs.


End file.
